1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for developing a communication protocol for transmitting binary instructions between devices in a network, to a method for operating such a network, and to a communication protocol.
2. Background
In a command protocol, source and target objects IDs, i.e. transmitter and receiver identifiers, have to be encoded. This is usually done by assigning magic numbers to the objects, or strings are used as names. Using magic numbers in a machine-optimized value range (e.g. 16 or 32 bits) requires the use of a dictionary to make the encoded IDs human readable, using of plain text strings occupies more space and comparison (e.g. in command parsing) requires much more CPU time.